Between a Rock and a Sex Tape
by Sucka4Loveee
Summary: Trouble arises for Serena when Terrance, Blair's troublesome cousin with a huge crush on Serena, threatens to release a sex tape of her if she doesn't go out with him. How will Dan feel about this? R&R!


**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER/NOTE: I do NOT own Gossip Girl and/or the characters of Gossip Girl. Terrance is a fictional character of MY imagination. Terrance is a bad boy who likes to stir up trouble and finds fun in blackmailing people. He knows everyone through Blair because Blair and him are cousins. He has a huge crush on Serena but Serena can't stand him. This is just a story from my imagination. Enjoy. :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's Saturday night and Serena and Jenny are getting ready at Serena's house for an extravagant party and fashion show for Fashion Revolution, a fashion internship in New York where Jenny is an intern there.

"Oh, my gosh, I can't wait for tonight!" said Jenny as she put on her makeup.

"I know, I can't wait either!" said Serena.

"But it kinda sucks cause I'm gonna be working backstage and doing stuff for Suzette most of the time."

"I know, but it's okay. You're still gonna have fun."

"I sure hope so."

[Serena's phone rings and she answers the call]

[On the phone] "Hello?"

"Hey, Serena, are you going to that fashion show thingy tonight" says Dan.

"Yeah, Jenny and I are getting ready for it now. Are you going?"

"Yes, I am. But I'll be a little late. I have some stuff I have to get done, first."

"Okay, so I'll see you there."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

[Serena hangs up]

"Who was that?" said Jenny.

"It was Dan. He wanted to know if I was going to the show tonight."

"Oh, yeah, he's gonna be late."

"Yeah, I know. Who else is going besides Dan?"

"Um, as far as I know, Dan, Chuck, Blair, Nate and Terrance."

[Serena stops what she's doing and turns around to look at Jenny]

"Terrance?!" said Serena in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, it's okay, S, there's going to be MILLIONS of people there. You and him most likely won't run into each other."

"I seriously hope so. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, let's go."

[Serena and Jenny leave to go to the party]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the party, Jenny's backstage helping models get ready and Serena's by the bar getting some drinks. Blair walks up to her.**

"Might wanna slow down on those drinks, there." said Blair, with a sly smirk on her face.

"What do you want, Blair?"

"Nothing, I'm just coming to say hello to an old friend."

"Hello, now, can you leave me alone?"

"Alright, but just to let you know Terrance is coming."

"I'm aware of that but can you please just go. I'm not in the mood for any antics tonight."

"Alright."

[Blair walks away and just as she walks away Terrance comes in and sees Serena. He walks up to her.]

"Well, hello, there." said Terrance.

"This night just keeps getting better and better." said an annoyed Serena.

"And you're life can be a whole lot better with me in it."

"My life is perfectly fine without you. Now, go, before my boyfriend DAN comes and sees you talking to me."

"If you say so, my pretty. But my eyes are gonna be on you ALL night."

[Terrance blows her a kiss and walks away. The lights dim meaning the fashion show is about to start. Serena gets up from the bar chair and goes to find a seat. Dan arrives and sits next to Serena.]

"Hey." said Dan as he kisses Serena on the cheek.

"Hey, where you been?"

"I had to finish up something I was writing. How's the event so far?"

"It's good, the fashion show's about to start."

[Music starts to play and models begin to walk down the runway.]

"Oh, my gosh, they're so pretty." says Serena.

"You're pretty." said Dan.

Serena smiles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The fashion show is over and the party has started. Serena's by the bar talking to Dan, Terrance and Blair are by the snack table talking.**

"She is so beautiful. Isn't she so sexy?" said Terrance as he watches Serena and Dan talk.

"Terrance, she's not into you, okay. Brush it off and move on. Gosh, you are, like, obsessed." said Blair as she ate a cracker.

"That, I am. She will be into me. You wait and see."

"Ugh, whatever." Blair walks away.

[Terrance walks away and sits next to Serena by the bar. Serena and Dan don't see him sit next to her. Jenny then calls Serena and Dan over and Serena and Dan walk away, leaving Serena's drink at the bar. Terrance then looks around and puts drugs in Serena's drink, then walks away. Serena then comes back and drinks the rest of her drink. A little while after, she starts to get wild and dizzy.]

[Serena stumbles]

"Whoa, Serena, are you okay?" said a concerned Dan.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little light-headed. Must've had too much to drink. I don't know how cause I only had two drinks."

"Well, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm so dizzy. I just need to go lay down."

"I've got a room reserved here. Do you wanna go lay down there?"

"Sure. Can you come with me, please?"

"Of course."

[Dan and Serena leave the party and go to Dan's hotel room. Serena lies down on the bed and Dan gives her some water.]

"Thank you." said a dizzy Serena. "You can go back to the party, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" said Dan.

"Yeah, just go. I'll be fine."

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

[Dan leaves the room and goes back to the party. Just then, Terrance comes upstairs and steals the master key card from the housekeeper and goes into Dan's hotel room.]

"Well, well, my Serena. I've been waiting for this night since the day I've met you." said Terrance as he closes the door.

"Who is that?" says a half-conscious Serena.

"Terrance, my love. Your prince."

"My prince, ha ha, that's funny. Come here, prince."

[Terrance walks over to the TV stand across from the bed and places a video camera on it and presses record. He then gets on the bed and removes Serena's clothes and his own. They have sex.]

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Spotted: Terrance going into the room where Serena is. Who knows what's going on in there? I have an idea. LOL. I can't wait to see how this is going to turn out. Poor Serena. But until next time. You know you love me._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl._

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


End file.
